gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rory-Sugar Relationship
The Sugar-Rory Relationship is the relationship between Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta. It is commonly known as Sugary, Sory, Sugory, Flanamotta or Flamotta. The people who ship them are often known as Sweet Potatoes. Season Three I Kissed a Girl During the final lesson of "Lady Music Week", they can be seen sitting next to each other and appear to be friends. When it is time for the New Directions and The Troubletones to cheer for each other, they above all share a hug. Yes/No They are assigned as dance partners during We Found Love. Heart Rory makes his intention clear to take Sugar as his date to the "Sugar Shack", clashing with Artie who had intended to do the same. Sugar herself can't decide which one to date, so Rory (just as Artie) tries to win her for himself. He makes her several presents over the course of the next day (including a puppy), slowly but surely winning her affection. He, however, seems to lose her when Artie dedicates a song to Sugar. Rory decides to fight back in the same manner. He sings Home for Sugar, playing on his heart strings how his visa won't be extended and that he'll have to leave at the end of the year, and also how much he misses his family. He then asks Sugar to be his Valentine, which she accepts. They can be seen tightly embraced at Sugar's party on Valentine's day. Sugar expresses that she is going to miss Rory once he is deported. Rory awkwardly asks Sugar not to worry (implying he may have lied to win her heart). To this, she suggests that her father could "buy" Ireland so he could stay. On My Way Rory and Sugar are seen sitting together in the choir room. When talking about Sebastian's blackmail photo of Finn, Sugar comments that if someone was doing it to her she'd kill herself, which Rory afterwards agrees with. She then puts her arm around him and plays with his hair. Big Brother Rory and Sugar are seen sitting next to each other during Quinn and Artie's duet I'm Still Standing. He also had his hand around her. Later she had her hand around Rory; making it mutual. This probably implies they are dating. They also went to the Masterclass hosted by Cooper Anderson. Choke During Cell Block Tango, while Sugar is in the background singing (six and lipschitz), Rory dances with Santana while she is singing/talking. Prom-asaurus Even though Sugar wasn't in the episode, if she was it would be likley that they would be prom dates, since they were valentines dates and they are are dating. Props They are siting next to each other, on the bus to Chicago, while Tina and Rachel are singing. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) *''Summer Nights'' from Grease. (Yes/No) Related Songs *''L-O-V-E'' by Nat King Cole. (Heart) *''Home'' by Michael Buble. (Heart) Trivia *The shipper fandom has declared February 14th "Sugary Day", because that was the air date of the episode "Heart", when the couple went canon. *Sweet Potatoes have also decided that the couple's official colors are pink and green. *Shippers of this pairing will often paint their fingernails with these to show support of the ship. *Some often-seen names of the "Sugary puppy" (a gift to Sugar from Rory when he was trying to win her affection) are Lucky and Marshmallow. *Rory steals Sugar from Artie after singing Home Images Flamotta.png Flamotta2.png Flamotta3.png Flamotta4.png Flamotta6.png Flamottacandy1.png Flamottacandy.png Flamottacandy2.png Flamottacandy3.png Flamottapuppy.png Flamottabemine.png Sugory.png Gjjgjg.jpg H1.png H2.png H3.png H4.png H8.png H9.png RORYandSUGAR.png Heart.png Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif Sugaryhomehug.gif Sugaryhug.gif Sugarypuppylovecolor.gif Sugary amazement.gif Sugarry.jpg roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. Category:Relationships Category:Couples